Disney Dreamworks Academy
by thefeels4fanfiction
Summary: DDA is a high class academy for all Disney and DreamWorks characters. Ruling the school is what we call The Big Four. Interesting enough? Well Elsa and Anna Arrendale are going to be two new students that might as well change everything. Welcome to the world of drama, romance, and friendship in Disney DreamWorks Academy. Crossover. Frozen. Tangled. Brave. Rotg. Httyd 1 and 2.
1. Bad Memories

_The girl awoke with a sudden start. She lay in a field. A field of ice. It frosted the tips of each blade, some ice particles even reached the roots of the plants. The girl looked around in shock, her blonde braid whipping aound her face as she searched for a source to the sudden ice. Then she realized the source was her._

_"Conceal don't feel. How could you do this?" She scolded herself._

_She looked down at her hands and all she saw was ice. Frost. it was spilling from her fingers like a paste. Startled, ahe looked up and found that the field was gone, replaced by a large room, mostly dark but for a large lighted fireplace. It was her parent's bedroom to be exact. A dim light spilled through the window. Outside the moon shown bright and snow began to lightly fall. This time it wasn't the girl._

_Her parents slept on a large bed that took over most of the room. She approached the bed and saw her dear mother and father sleeping soundly with their arms wrapped around each other. The girl smiled._

_The door to the bedroom opened and the girl could see a small figure in the doorway. Her sister clutched a small doll to her chest and padded inside the room, hoping not to wake her sleeping parents._

_The girl quietly got under the covers beside her mother and buried her face into her mother's hair. Ever so slowly the family drifted off to sleep once more._

_The girl stood as she watched her family and felt the need to touch them, tell them she loved them, but before she could a black cloud started to creep through the window. It curled and deformed as the cloud got bigger, grew taller until it was more then twice the size of the girl. The cloud began to take shape and the girl realized that the cloud had become a man._

_He was now over six feet tall and had odd black hair. He wore a black cloak and his eyes were the only thing that wasn't black. They glowed yellow._

_The man gave her a sick smile and turned toward her sleeping family. The man took a broom from the wall and fashioned it into a dark sharpened cane. He approached the girl's family and the girl became extremely nervous._

_The man slithered his long slender fingers down the staff until he found the point. He held the cane up and held it in the air._

_"Nooo!" The girl ran toward the man with the cane but her feet were glued to the ground. She couldn't move!_

_She saw the man swing the staff down on her family and tthe girl screamed._

"Elsa wake up its ok!"

I flew up in a start. My sister Anna sat o the edge of my bed, a look of concern on her face.

"Elsa, thats the fourth night in a row. You should go see somebody about this." Her hand reached out for my hand and I held it.

"I'm sorry I scared you Anna." I squeezed her hand in relief the dream was over.

Ever since my family had moved to Burgess, I had began to have strange and scary dreams. No, nightmares. Usually they involved the same dark dust man that would kill me famiy or chase me through town. I had dreaded coming to a new town in the first place and the dream just made it worse.

"Elsa, I mean it. We can't have you scared out of your mind all the time."

"Yeah, I get it. Anna it was the same one I had on the second night. He was about to kill you, mom and dad."

"Oh Elsa, after all you've been through. You just don't deserve this." Anna pulled me in for a hug, ignoring the mess of knots and tangles on my head. You can't live like this. You just can't."

"Im okay. They are just nightmares, really. I will talk to someone if thats what you really want." I couldn't look like I'd lost hope. Not in front of Anna.

We stayed there hugging for what seemed like only seconds before my mother came through our door, barely a knock.

"Mom, she had another one."

"Oh dear." My mother's young face immedietly showed wrinkles as it crinkled in concern.

My mother and I were not as close as she and Anna were. My mother an I just never clicked. She saw the world though one perspective while I saw it in another. I wasn't a talker with anyone, Anna and mom always shared their secrets and talked about everything. But she was still my mother. And I loved her with all my heart. Mom seemed worried, but I knew she had something else on her mind.

"Whats wrong Mom?" I asked in the sweetest way possible.

She looked at the floor and slowly moved her eyes up to us.

"Your father's gone."

"Wait what?" My sister and I said at the same time.

"We had a fight and he left. He said he was going on a drive, but I'm worried he won't come back."

I know she is my mom and I love her, but this was just too far.

"What the hell mom? Dad doesn't just leave! You should know that by now." Anna and my mother stared at me like I was speaking a different language. I wasn't moody that morning, how could I be? But what Mom said really hurt. How could she be so weak?

"I'm sorry I just think you should look on the postive side..." I gave her a weak smile.

She didn't return it. "I'm gonna make breakfast. Come down when your ready." And with that she was off. Yes my mom was a bitch. And yes I still love her.

"Come on Elsa you better get dressed," She looked distant like she couldn't wrap her mind around the idea that dad was gone.

My dad was like my best friend, We did everything together, like Anna and mom. My dad would always take me out to play even when mom said I shouldn't because she needed extra help when nursing Anna. I think dad also enjoyed teaching me sports and learning to climb trees because I could very well play thr role of a son he never had. But I enjoyed getting specal attention from someone, meaning my dad.

_"Hey Else, wanna play some baseball?"_

_I grinned when he personally asked me instead of Anna. She was four, so she wasn't little or old, just extremely annoying._

_"Can I play too?" she whined._

_My father crouched down in front of Anna. "Well Anna dear, Elsa has to work on her throw and she needs to have no distractions. Hey how about we watch 'The Little Mermaid when we come back inside. Does that sound good sweetheart?"_

_Anna nodded and skipped toward her bedroom giggling. My father turned toward me._

_"Ready to hit a few homeruns?"_

_"I'm totally ready!"_

_"Then let's go play some ball! Oh and just so you know, I'm so gonna win!"_

_"No your not!" I ran after my father and grabbed a bat from our outdoor shed. I tossed him a baseball and we began to practice._

_"Ready?"_

_"Ready."_

_He pitched the ball and I swung with all my force. A miss._

_He smiled and got ready to pitch the next one. It was a perfect hit. To my dad's chest._

_"Oh and he's down!" He fell to his knees holding his hands over his heart._

_"Daddy!" I ran toward him._

_He pretended to fall faint and I grabbed his shoulders. His eyes snapped open._

_He lunged to tickle me and I screamed in delight. "Daddy no, stop daddy ahhh it tickles!"_

_We fell onto the grass, my dad holding me up in the air. I spread my arms out to catch the breeze. It was amazing. Just having fun with my dad, just the two of us made it feel special._

_"And the monster is back!" He started to tickle my stomach_

_"Ahhh!"_

I smiled as thought about my father and the games we used to play together. It was a relief that I had fond memories of him. Then I remembered that he had left. Dad never left. He and mom would always make up before they hugged and gave each other a kiss. But they hadn't. Where had dad gone?

**Hello again! Well I hope you liked that little into to my new story Disney Dreamworks Academy. Now I will be working on both this and my other story Ice and Other Cold Things so I hope you enjoy them! And also remember that updates for both stories come every Friday so be ready! **


	2. First Aquaintances

**Jack's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe you didn't choose the plaid. It totally suits you." Punzie whipped her long blong hair behind her back, showing off her flowly pink top and high waisted shorts.

"Ye know what plaid looks like? Well mah family is from Scotland and I should be very well informed 'bout these things." Merida fluffed her own hair out to excentuate her unruly red curls.

"I know what I'm talking about Mer. The plaid looked way better then the stripes."

"But Punz, it was the plaid that runined-"

"Girls, girls. Your both pretty. Can we go now?" Hiccup held his arms out between the girls. I laughed.

"Hic look at yourself. Your not even taller then Mer over here" I motioned toward Merida who towered almost two inches taller than Hiccup. It was pretty funny just watching.

"Shut up Frost. One day I'm going to grow and you will be the one being laughed at."

"That will be the day." I smirked and grabbed our backpacks from my kitchen table. Hiccup, Punzie, Merida, and I had had a small sleepover to celebrate our first year as highschoolers.

Just a year before, we had graduated from eighth grade as successful students. We all went to Barkerson Middle School and had became friends back at the Burgess local elementary. It was pretty ironic that we still hung out together after all those years, but it was impossible to break out lifetime friendship. We had experienced each other's first classes, first fights, first accomplishments, first failures, first loves, and first breakups since first grade, with an exception for Punzie.

Rapunzel Witherson has always been outgoing and artistic She had spent most of her childhood locked in her bedroom being homeschooled by her mother Gothel. In fourth grade, Punzie was finally allowed to go to school and that was when she met us. One night she snapped and ran away from home. Punz had been out for only a few hours when she was approached by an older couple. They happened to be the mayor and his wife. Being a terrified ten year old, she spilled her story to the couple and after realizing she was telling the truth, they realized she was their long lost daughter that was kidnapped shortly after she was was immedietly charged of both neglect and verbal equaled ten years in jail. And so Punz was finally united with her long lost family.

Merida Clevenot always braggs about her over the top boxing and archery skills. She is also good at hand to hand combat. Mer came from Scotland when she was just a child and has a thick accent to prove it. Including her mane of thick, curly red hair, you have a truly authentic tomboy. Her family is well known in her country and her family is always encouraging her to date a boy from a neighboring country. She doesn't like him however and seems to complain everyday. Her three brothers are also the most obnoxious and hilarious brats in the city. They literally steal all of our food whenever we come over to her house.

Hiccup Hathodock is definetly the nerd. He is always reading a book, even outside of class and sometimes people seem to wonder why we are as popular as we are. But I still like Hiccup. He's my best friend and we promised not to judge each other from the start. So far I am keeping my promise. Hiccup has many talents, but unlike me they aren't sports. He prefers horseback riding which is fine with me as long as he doesn't go anywhere near the school and their viewing grounds. Hic has a way with animals and we tease him for saying he can communicate to animals. He just laughs.

I, Jackson Overland, am the most stunning and smartest and handsome guy in Burgess. Let's just say that is where I get my smart ass attitude and whit of a comedian. Skipping classes and egging houses are my specialty. Hic, Mer, and Punz seem to have some problems with my behavior at times but being bad is what I do best. Nobody, and I mean nobody can take that away.

**Elsa's P.O.V**

My cousin Tarzan waited with his snazzy convertible out front. He gave us a grin when we came outside. Anna, being her immature self, bounded toward the car and hopped in back. I made my way to the passenger side.

"Well cuz, it's great to see you." Tarzan winked over his tinted aviator shades.

"And you." I rolled my eyes and hopped in the leather chair. Tarzan was our older and filthy rich cousin. He had simply been a poor orphan that was abandoned as a baby. When he was merely eight, my aunt and uncle, John and Alice Greystoke, found him and adopted him into our family. Because Uncle John was so rich, Tarzan was able to grow in wealth. In that time he became a sort of brat. Sadly, both John and Alice died while camping six years later. That was the year I turned five.

"You seem grumpy Else, whats the matter?" He gave me a mock concern pucker.

Anna shifted in her seat. "Elsa had one of her nightmares again."

"Well well, you haven't had one of those since you were in first grade!"

"Yah I know." I looked down feeling ashamed for always causing so much trouble.

"Hey!" Tarzan gave my shoulder a small push. "Turn that frown upside down! Today I am nothing but your personal valet service!" I gave him a small smile.

He looked foward and sped ahead as Anna giggled in the back.

The academy was gigantic. The solid brick and concrete campus stretched back as far as I could see. It was almost two football fields wide. Student in all different sorts of clothing and hairstyles milled about the brick walkways and lush green patches of grass. A towering flagpole stretched toward the sky above. It was definetly intimidating.

"Wow..." Anna and I said at the same time.

"Now don't get nervous. It's actually really cool inside." Tarzan snapped me out of my daze.

"No kidding."

"Ok, well I stop here. The college is just down the road. Call if you need anything."

"Got it. Come on Elsa!" Anna tried to pull my door open. I realized she had gotten out in the last five seconds.

"Anna calm down, I'm coming!" I slipped my backpack over my shoulder and accepted Anna's anxious hand.

"Bye Tarzan, remember to pick us up."

"No problem kiddo." And with that he was gone.

Anna led me out of the parking lot and onto the widening sidewalk. We made our way down the path observing possible friends.

To our right, we passed a small girl with short blonde hair. **(Alice from Alice in Wonderland)** She had on overalls and seemed to be painting on a canvas. Another girl with cropped black hair and a large sweatshirt sat under a tree using an iPad. **(Snow White from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs)**

To the left were three guys and a girl. The girl had frizzy orange hair but had a dazzling leapord print dress.One of the guys held her by the waist and laughed at a joke from his partner. **(Guy and Eep from The Croods) **The two other guys looked somewhat similar. One had long auburn hair that covered part of his face. The other seemed more goth with dark black hair and various tatoos. The two looked like rivaling brothers as they faceplanted each other with their knuckles. **(Human versions of Mufasa and Scar from The Lion King)**

Two guys walked nearby with smirks on their faces. One had spiked red hair and held a bow. **(Robin Hood from Robin Hood) **His friend had darker hair and held a wooden stick. He reached out to poke us but decided better of it. **(Eret from How to Train Your Dragon 2) **

It wasn't until then that people began to notice us. They turned around and saw what their friends had been whispering about. Some looked awestruck. Others looked mad. And some didn't seem to care. There was so many different reactions, it was hard to pinpoint one in particular.

"Do you think they see us?" I whispered to Anna.

"Duh seem to be pleased and dissappointed with our arrival." She smiled and waved. I decided to just walk through the crowd of people that were immedietly parting in our wake. I needed to control my emotions or else someone would see what made me different.

Suddenly a girl and boy bounded in fron of us.

"Hi! You two are Elsa and Anna right? I'm Wendy and this is Peter. **(Wendy Darling and Peter from Peter Pan) **We are part of the welcoming commitee and-"

"Wendy, babe please slow down. Their going to get a heart attack." Peter held his hand over Wendy's mouth and looked over at us. Peter had elf-like ears under his fluffy brown hair. His clothes were simple, a hoodie and jeans. Wendy on the other hand had a messy brown bun that was done in a pretty sort of way. Her blue dress had on multiple stick on jewels and a couple stickers. Poor girl.

"Sorry about that. Wendy is always a little too enthusiastic when it comes to new students. I'm Peter." He shook both our hands before uncovering Wendy's mouth.

"I'm sorry. Talking is just my thing. I'm Wendy." She held out her hand as well.

"Hi. I'm Anna! This is my sister Elsa." I gave a small wave.

"As I was saying.," Wendy glared over at Peter. "We are the presidents of the welcoming commitee. Do you need any help finding anything?"

"The front office. They have our schedules." I looked at the building I had yet to enter and sighed a little.

"Oh yes it is the first room inside. Do you want us to walk you around?"

"Sur-"

I cut off Anna. "No we are quite fine. Thank you very much."

She seemed dissappointed but gave us a wave goodbye. Peter was simply being towed around to all the new students.

Once we got inside the mostly half crowded building, Anna whipped me around.

"What's your problem Elsa? She just wanted to show us around!"

"Look Anna," I made sure nobody was looking. "We need to be pretty discreet if we are ever going to survive without anybody knowing about our powers. Got it?"

"She was part of the welcoming commitee." Anna complained.

"Anna."

"What?"

"Please."

"Fine whatever, I'm going to get my schedule for the start of my new anti-social life!" She said with fake enthusiasm.

This was going to be a long year.


End file.
